Almost Lover
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: What ever happened during those months Belle had been locked up in the Dark Castle? How did one so lovely and pure as she come to love a monster? Definitely Rumbelle. Takes place in 1x12 "Skin Deep". No Spoilers for seasons 2 or 3!
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello, dearies! I am writing this because I know there are many stories out there for Rumbelle, but very few for just Season 1, and even fewer that are not one-shots. I have only watched Season 1, and so I don't want to read anything with spoilers. So... I'm writing this. Solely for Season 1, and mostly just episode 12 "Skin Deep", which is my favorite episode. I love the Rumbelle pairing and just believe it to be beautiful and always wished they had had given more detail to their blooming relationship. So that is what I have decided to do!**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I wish I owned Rumpelstiltskin.**_

There had been news from the battlefield. Avonlea had fallen. Just destroyed by the ogres, every man killed by the brutish beasts.

Gaston had let out a sigh. "If only he had come."

"But he didn't did he!" King Mauris had snapped angrily, causing all of his men to look up from the map startedly. Their eyes followed him as he walked to his large throne and sat down in despair. "Ogres are not men." He had explained.

Gaston had followed. "We have to do something. We have to stop them."

Mauris had shook his head and looked up only when he felt the cool hand of his daughter resting on his arm. "He could be on his way right now, Papa." She had responded with force, but her father had shook his head.

"It is too late, my girl. It's just...too late." Belle had sighed as she watched him look dejected and there was something hidden behind his eyes. It looked to be fear. She shivered. Her father was never afraid.

Just then, they had heard three loud knocks outside of the throne room and Mauris had jumped to his feet.

"It's him! It has to be him!" Belle had insisted.

"But how could he get past the walls?" The King had asked in confusion. They slowly approached the door. Mauris held up a hand to his knights and they quickly unlatched the door. It swung open to reveal an empty corridor and the three looked out in shock. Why was no one there?

Then, it happened. A voice. A voice that had been said to turn the winds to snow and the birds to rain. A voice that had killed many men, a voice whose whispers were enough to weave the largest of storms. A high-pitched, impish squeal of delight followed by, "Well, that was a bit of a let-down."

Belle spun around fast on her heel and her eyes were the first to connect with the monstrous man, the one whom men called the Dark One. His amused smile had gleamed in the candle-lit room as he had proceeded to mock them. "I believe you sent me a message." He raised his fingers, ebony-black painted fingernails, and pointed to the ceiling, "Something about, um, 'Help, Help, we're dying. Can you save us?' Well, the answer is," he stretched his long legs as he stood from the throne, "Yes, I can." With one, decisive movement, he hit Gaston's raised sword from where it had been pointing to him, and turned to the curious king.

From then on, it had happened so fast. It had been discovered that the Dark One had not been interested in the gold offered to him. In fact, it turned out he had more gold than any man could hope to have.

"I. Want. Her." He had declared as he had pointed at Belle. Her heart had leapt in her throat with both fear and disgust but she had kept quiet as Gaston curled his fingers tightly around her arm and pulled her back flush against his chest.

"The lady is engaged...to me." He had argued but the Dark One had let out yet another piggish squeal.

"I didn't ask if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No, rather I am looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate." Then, her skin had crawled. "It is her, or no deal."

Belle saw the look of despair in her father's eyes as he demanded the imp to get out. The Dark One had only smiled softly before turning his back, and walking painfully slow out of the room. Before he had reached the door, Belle had called out. "Wait." Looking back upon it, she really didn't know why she had let her bravery get the best of her in that moment. But the dread was not enough to keep her from the prospect of adventure.

The Dark One had turned around and a glint of success was in his eyes as Belle had nodded her head. "I will go with him."

Gaston had refused with a cold harshness in his voice. Her father had protested from behind her but she had held her hand up for silence. "No one decides my fate but me." She had commanded authoritatively.

The Dark One had told her that she would remain with him for eternity, and for a moment she considered turning back, considered running back into Gaston's arms and staying there. But she could not risk showing weakness in front of everyone and so, bravely, she had turned towards the monster and for the first time, saw him up close.

His pupils were dark and opaque, irises blending into the whites of his eyes. His skin was gray and scaly in texture. Scars were upon his forehead and cheeks and underneath his chin. His jaw was set in firm determination. She opened her mouth to speak, "I will go with you forever."

The imp squealed in delight. "Deal!"

But she felt her father's large hand on her shoulder."Belle," he had begged softly, "You cannot go with this...beast."

_This beast._ Belle thought to herself in the silent dungeon to which she had been cast not moments after she had arrived at her new, eternal home. She would be there for forever. _Forever. Forever with a beast who killed willingly, who hated all good, who despised beauty. What will he do to me?_

In truthfulness, Belle did not know. He certainly had not shown any intention to do anything despicable towards her. But then again, she was to be his house-keeper. She was a princess. She had never done a day of work in her life!

Belle shook her head. _Why has this happened?_ She shifted on the stone slab covered in straw. _Why have I been taken to this prison? Why am I being forced to live with a monster. Why...why...why..._

_**So, chapter one is up. Let me know what you think, and I promise that this story will not disappoint as it continues to progress! I am too much of a fan of both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle to bring shame to these beautifully created characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to TamyG for reviewing! I had no idea you loved "Once" too, darling! It is my new favorite show and the Rumbelle is my new obsession! That and Robert Carlyle. Hee-hee**_

_**Also, to everyone...I am trying to get a trailer up for this story. I will try to have it up within the next two weeks, so keep your eyes peeled!**_

Belle had cried herself to sleep that night. She had mourned the life lost, and the frightful life to come. She had pitied her fate. And most of all she had formed a deep resentment for the monster who had imprisoned her. Was this really what bravery led to? Was this where she had imagined her desire for adventure would lead her?

XxxX

Puffy-eyed and sore, she was forced to get up before the crack of dawn. Her eyes opened just a bit to see two boots right in front of her face. When she opened them all the way and looked up, she found herself staring into the dark orbs of the Dark One himself. His smirk was apparent through her dried film of tears, his glorious victory sparkled in his eyes.

"You'll be pleased to know, dearie, that the battle is over. Your little war is won thanks to my...specialty." He bowed in a mocking form and grinned all the more at her. Belle seemed unimpressed and remained frowning. This led him to also frown. "What has made you so upset? Your people are living."

Belle did not answer. Instead, she asked, "What is going to happen to me?"

The Dark One squinted his eyes and linked his fingers together, "A bit selfish aren't we this morning?" His impish squeal pierced her ears, causing her to wince. When he found that she just lay there unwilling to answer, he added, "I told you, dearie, that I needed a caretaker. This place is not going to run itself."

"You don't have any other people to do that?" Belle asked as she proceeded to stand up.

He turned his back to her as if to give her some privacy and answered, "No. It is just you and me, Princess."

"And why is that?" She pursed her lips as she brushed the straw from her golden dress.

The Dark One chuckled, "You were the only one brave enough to come."

Belle was about to ask why he never forced anyone to come with him, when he turned around suddenly, waving a notorious finger in the air. "But enough of this chatter," he commanded, "We must find you something to wear. Ahh-" He eyed her carefully for a moment before grinning, "Perhaps...this." And with a wave of his hand and a puff of purple smoke, there lay a dress of light blue and gold-threaded accents.

Belle did not touch the magically-conjured dress. She was fearful too. She also would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her in such a thing. No. She was a princess. "I will be quite fine dressed in these clothes." She told him forcefully.

"Oh, come, come, my dear. The blue shall look lovely with those brown locks." He reached out a hand to stroke her hair but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

The imp only smiled triumphantly. "Suit yourself." He waved a hand for her to follow, and she did so with some regret. The dungeon wasn't looking half so bad anymore as she climbed two flights of stairs into a darkened dining hall, large, but bleak and miserable.

The Dark One took a seat at the head of the long dining table and motioned for her to bring him his tea. It took Belle several seconds to find the tea tray, hidden in a dusty corner. Strangely enough, the china remained clean and shining. _He must drink tea a lot_, she mused. She carefully brought the tea tray over and rather clumsily began to prepare her master's cup.

As she did so, he began to explain her tasks as care-taker and Belle tried her very best to listen whilst preparing the tea. "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

Belle let out an inward sigh. Clean the whole Dark Castle. Every last bit. Her services were already looking bleak. "I understand," was all she said.

"You shall dust my collection and launder my clothes." His hands motioned to his elaborate clothing. He then pointed to the spinning wheel in the corner. "You shall bring me fresh straw when I spin at the wheel."

Belle tried to smile as her list seemed to increase with each passing second. She nodded. "Got it."

"Oh!" The Dark One pointed a long finger to the ceiling, "And you shall skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

That was too much of a shock for the young girl and the tea-cup slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. Her expression as she looked upon the monster was one of horror and sickness. Her face had turned pale. The imp seemed amused as he let out a small chuckle. "That one was a quip," his eyes squinted in amusement, "Not serious." He wagged his finger at her and she let out a sigh of relief.

The Dark One sure had a strange sense of humor. The thought was chased from her head as Belle remembered that she had let the cup fall to the floor. She knelt down, her dress blooming all about her, and picked up the fragile chinaware. To her fright, she found that on the front side of the cup there was a small chip. The broken piece was nowhere to be found, and she trembled slightly as she faced her master who was staring at her quizzically.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She stuttered in fear. "It is...chipped." She turned the cup to him and noticed that he just continued to stare at her. Her heart leapt with the realization that he might be angry and she hurriedly tried to explain. "You can barely see it. I am so sorry."

The Dark One looked at her for several minutes more before smirking. "Well, it's just a cup." He pointed out and Belle breathed a sigh of relief and giggled nervously. She stood to her feet and placed the cup on the tea tray and continued to pour the tea.

He just stared at her and the hair on her neck was beginning to stand on end. Why couldn't he just stop looking at her? After what seemed to be hours, she finally handed him the chipped tea-cup and tried to smile. "Here you are, Dark One." She added a small bow of the head and went to stand safely at the other end of the table.

"Hmm." He muttered thoughtfully as he sipped from the cup. He placed the teacup down upon his saucer. "I do not like it." He said simply.

Belle flushed. "I am sorry. I do not know how to make tea, but I will learn."

"No, no," he waved his hand, "The tea is fine, little too much sugar though." He pursed his lips before continuing, "I mean the name you give me."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "I gave you no name. I called you the Dark One because that is what I have been taught to call you. It is what everyone calls you. No one knows your true name. That is, if you have a real name?"

The imp cackled, "Well, I should just let you call me 'master', now shouldn't I? It is fitting, after all, for a woman as my maid to call me something with respect."

The woman frowned. She had wanted to learn his name. She had somewhat foolishly thought that if she knew him by another name besides 'The Dark One', he would seem more personable. More of a man than his monstrous form would allow. She hid her frown quickly and just nodded. "Of course, master."

"But you," he pointed at her with the index fingers of both hands, "Now I must know your name."

Belle looked confused. "Wait." Her eyes squinted, "You do not know me, but you know my father?"  
"I only know your father through the message he sent, dearie. I do not pay much attention to the names of all the royalty in this land."

Belle blushed again._ Of course, he wouldn't know my name! _She smiled slightly, "It's Belle."

Her master seemed to roll the name off of his tongue a couple times before nodding. "It is a lovely name. Means 'beauty', now doesn't it? Well, well," he squealed, "It's quite a pity such a beautiful lady should become a maid, now isn't it?" He mocked her and Belle grew angry.

Trying to keep her voice calm, she replied, "It is not my fault I was taken here against my will."

The Dark One shot up from his seat and began to walk towards her. "Ah, but I did not take you here against your will. Remember, dearie. You promised yourself to me, hmm? Yes. I did nothing wrong... Belle." He was so close now that she could feel the warmth from his breath and she was stunned into silence. What he had said was true.

The Princess within her was trying to push her to retort and to fight back. But he was her master. Surely she couldn't without him punishing her. She lowered her eyes, "Yes, master." She replied with submission before raising her head. "But I would not be here had you not bargained for me."

"Oh no, dearie." He clasped his hands together and looked at her curiously, "You know what I think? I think you wanted to come. You desire danger and adventure. What more of those could you get than from being in the home of a monster himself?!" He declared triumphantly as he saw the look of truth in her eyes.

Belle knew that he must be sharp-witted to guess such a secret and it made her even angrier. Fortunately, she had no time to retort before her master led her back to her lifeless cell to wait until his further summons.


	3. Chapter 3

_** So guess what? I worked all through my vacation time and managed to get the trailer up a week ahead of schedule. I know you're going to love it so please check out the following link and let me know what you think!**_

_** watch?v=sI_nW070laE&feature= **_

XxxXXxxXX

He arrived later that afternoon. With a sweep of his hand and a cloud of purple, the door to her cell swung open and he stepped inside. He appraised her with one eye and silently chuckled when he realized that she was still dressed in the same impractical, gaudy dress of earlier.

"I see you have not decided to change." He observed simply.

Belle smiled proudly. "This dress suits me. I prefer to wear it over your magically-conjured one."

Sensing the disapproval in her voice, he sneered. "You do not approve of magic?"

She seemed take aback for a mere moment before pursing her lips and exhaling. "Of course not! Magic is what is evil in this world. It turns even the most righteous of men into enemies."

"Ahh. But look, Belle," he motioned to the ceiling of the cell, "Look what magic has done for me, and for you too. It has brought you to a place near impenetrable. It will keep you safe. It is large and well constructed. Magic has brought you a home and you should enjoy it."

"I can't do that from my cell, now can I?" She replied smugly and for a moment she saw a dangerous glint in his eye. Remembering who she was to him, she wrung her hands together and bowed her head. "Forgive me, master," she said trying to summon all of the humility her royal upbringing would allow, "It is not my place."

The Dark One's lips were set in a thin line as he thought. And then, ever so suddenly, he opened his mouth and let out one of those dreaded, high-pitched squeals of laughter. "You may be out of your place, dearie, but may I say that I will never be bored again. Not while I can listen to your amusing arguments."

Belle's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it once again. Instead she asked, "What would you have me do, master?"

"What would I have you do?" He asked in mock confusion. "Clean, of course! That is why I brought you here after all!"

The young woman sighed. He enjoyed picking fun at her. And she hated him for it. Hated him with a vehemence she couldn't describe.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

He brought her once again to the main dining room and she prayed that he would not have her serve his tea again. How dull that would be.

With relief, it was not what he had in mind. He motioned with his hand to the right long wall, covered in odd collectibles and furniture of the like. "All that you see," he said, his voice once again as cold as ice, "You shall dust until it shines."

Belle walked up to a marble bust and ran her finger along the edges. She stared at her clean finger in confusion before looking at him. "But..." she licked her lips, "They are already clean."

The Dark One snickered. "Doesn't matter, dearie. I want you to dust them further, and if I see a speck of dirt then you shall be sorry."

Belle raised an eyebrow and picked up a nearby cloth. She was beginning to notice that the rumors circulating her town had been true. This monster was completely mad. _All the more reason to hate him, _she thought bitterly. But she was surprised to find that it did not make her hate him to know that he was touched by insanity. In fact, it made her feel sorry for him. And that caused her bitterness more than anything else, for how could she feel pity for a beast such as him?

Her thoughts were broken as he commanded, "All of the collectibles are very old. My collection is most..erm..precious to me. You must be careful with it. Should anything be harmed, and the outcome will not be pleasant." His lips turned into an evil smirk and it took Belle all her strength to not shiver.

"Yes, Master." She replied simply and, as if to prove that she would be most cautious, she took up a small china figurine and dusted it slowly and gently.

The Dark One seemed content and turned away to sit at his spinning wheel. He threaded the bobbin and slowly began to spin the wheel around and around and around. And as he began to spin the thread, it slowly turned to gold. Belle marveled at this phenomenon for a mere moment before remembering that he did possess magic and such a thing was probably incredibly easy for him to do. She fixated her eyes back upon the figurine in her hand and placed it carefully back upon its shelf.

The gentle creaking of the wheel seemed to weave an inapproachable spell between the two and amongst the room. It was so soft and so monotone that it near lulled Belle to sleep on several occasions and she came very close to dropping a few of his valuable collective items. She wondered at how she could be so sleepy. By her count, it should only be the middle of the afternoon, but with the dark and dense curtains, the castle seemed to be fixated in a deep and long-lasting night. It was gloomy and somewhat creepy and put Belle out of ease. Soon the creaking of the wheel also took on an eery tone and it sent shivers crawling up her spine. Seeking to calm her racing mind, she left the dusted shelf and went to the adjacent side of the room. There she found two puppets hanging from strings.

She thought they too looked monstrous, conjured from deep magic, but she pushed the foolish thought aside and began to wipe her cloth against the smoothed wood. As Belle moved her face closer to the foreheads of one of the puppets, she chanced a look into its dark eyes. She nearly stuttered back at what she saw. Hidden within the pupil had been a speck and within that speck, there had seemed to be a woman. She was lovelier of course, but seemed to hold a great resemblance to the scary puppet. Her low gasp had alerted the Dark One and she heard the wheel stop its spinning.

Belle very slowly turned to him and saw that he was looking at her with curiosity, but there was also...hmm...concern. She tried to give him a reassuring smile and he once again began to spin his wheel. She turned back to the puppets and sighed. It was just a puppet. Why should she be frightened? However, try as she might to forget, her mind kept turning to that woman. She had looked weak and frightened. And her eyes...they had been filled with the most pitiable expression.

With extreme caution, Belle opened her mouth and asked, "What are these puppets?"

Without stopping his work, the Dark One replied, "They are a child's toy, no more."

His voice suggested that he was hiding something. It was a bit strained. Belle ventured further. "Then why are they so precious to you?" He would not answer. She licked her lips. "Where did you get them?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" He snapped. "They mean nothing to you. They are mine."

Belle shivered at his tone but refused to be frightened. "I was just curious," she pushed, "I thought I...saw something." Her heart leapt when she noticed that the wheel had stopped its creaking and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Ever so gently, the Dark One had grasped her hand and turned her to face him. His forehead was inches from hers and Belle hated the intimacy and closeness.

This was why he had chosen to do so, to be so close. He knew how it made her uncomfortable, he saw her eyes squirming and it gave him triumph. He kept his voice low as he growled dangerously, "What did you see?"

Belle nearly denied that she had seen anything when she decided it best not to lie to one as powerful as he. Taking a deep breath she responded, "I thought I saw a face in the puppet's eye."

The Dark One seemed taken aback before he cackled. "So you saw it then, eh? Well, what did you think? It is one of my masterpieces, I must say." He released her and turned to walk back to his spinning wheel. It was her voice that made him stop.

"What do you mean?" The naivety was barely hidden in her voice, "Is someone in the puppet?"

"Oh, no one is in those puppets. I was asked a favor many years ago from a young boy. I gave him a spell to relieve him of his parents. The foolish ignoramus gave the potion to a young couple one night. That is all that was left of them." He smiled with evil pride.

"You mean-" Belle stuttered, "Those puppets were real people? Now they are trapped?"

The Dark One nodded and hummed, clasping his fingers together as he turned to face her. It was then that he saw the anger he had heard in her voice and it made him smile all the more.

"Did you ever think to change them back?!" She asked in disbelief.

"I warned the boy that all magic comes with a price. It seemed that he got more than he bargained for." Again, he cackled.

Belle looked at him with disgust clearly visible in her curled lip. "How could you do such a thing? You are a monster."

"Yes, well, I am. But didn't you know that already, dearie?" The brutal sincerity in his eyes was enough to silence Belle. She turned away and went to finish the dusting.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle had never felt so disappointed in her life. And it had all happened so very fast that even now, even as her heart was still returning to its normal peace, she still could not recall what had exactly happened.

Her master had come to her cell as he was wanton to do to bring her to her many duties. He had left her for only a few moments in the now familiar dining hall. Belle had no idea how long he would be gone, nor what he had gone to do, but her eyes darted to the accessible doors. For a split second, she had thought of escaping, fleeing the wretched castle and returning home.

But then the Dark One's voice had spoken in her mind. "It is forever, dearie." She had promised him forever and she would, no matter how homesick or frightened, would never break her word. But just for once she found the prospect so very tempting, that she slowly began to cross the wide expanse of the room, slowly approaching the door. She glanced to the hall through which her master had left. Holding out her hand to grasp the knob, she quickly released it as if she had been burned, and shook her head. No. She would not leave. She could and would prove that she was brave and stronger than to remain in the midst of this monster for less than two weeks.

Sighing, she turned away from the door only to have a thought cross her mind. Of course, she could just open the door and take a look outside. It was winter after all, and the beauty of the whitened world was all about her, unseen because of the dark and heavy curtains which hung in the windows. Surely it couldn't hurt to just take a peek outside, to look upon the world that she would never be free to roam again. Her hand again grasped the handle and turned it. Belle was delighted to find that the door opened silently, and her breath was taken away as she could see the winter wonderland outside. Her head turned to look behind her and when she did not see the threatening face of the Dark One behind her, she took a cautious step out onto the veranda.

The frosty air immediately began to nip at her bare shoulders and she wrapped her arms tightly around her. She exhaled and delightedly saw her breath float along the wind. She took yet another step, the fear of being caught slowly disappearing and being replaced with determination to see the world she had lost. She approached the stairs leading to the earth beneath. Extending one foot forward, she made to step upon one of the stone stairs, when a sudden puff of purple surrounded her whole form and she found that she could not breathe. It felt as if she had been stripped naked as she felt the strange fabrication of magic all about her and her vision went dark as she closed her eyes in fear.

When the magic seemed to loosen its hold and she felt her feet on solid ground again, she peeked open one eye and her mouth flew open. She had been brought back to the dining hall by that confounded puff of smoke! Disappointment showed in her creased eyebrows and she wore a pout.

"Trying to escape now were you, dearie?" Belle turned around in haste as she heard her master's high-pitched voice. She tried to hide the fright that he had given her, and if he noticed he said nothing. He just wagged a finger at her and smiled slyly, "I'm afraid that is quite impossible without my permission. You see I have cast a spell around this fortress. Nothing-" he eyed her darkly, "Enters or escapes unless I allow it."

"I—I-" Belle stumbled as she tried to find her voice, "I was not trying to escape, Master." The Dark One's eyes looked on in disbelief and she shook her head, "I do not break my deals, even when made to monsters like you." Hurt flashed across his face before he gave her a look of indifference.

He motioned at her and raised an eyebrow, "Then what were you doing outside, if I may ask?"

"I was just stepping outside for a moment." She paused for breath and noticed that he still didn't believe her. She held her chin high as she finished, "I miss my home, and since I am being kept prisoner here...well, I thought that perhaps I could just see the outside world for just one more time."

The Dark One seemed to be thinking about what she had just said and clasped his fingers together as he so often did. He slowly began to walk towards her and then he stopped only a foot away from her. "Do you miss the outdoors?" He asked, and she could nearly sense a splinter of compassion in his tone. She nodded and he looked at her strangely.

She rubbed her shoulders to find that they were no longer cold. "My father and I used to spend hours in the snow and it was a favorite pastime of mine. If I am to never enjoy those things again, can I not be spared the graciousness of seeing winter from a distance?"  
"Gracious? Me?" He mocked her and squealed, "Do you know who you are dealing with, my dear?"

She smiled faintly, "I do. And that is why I believe you understand. You must have certain pastimes that you miss, that you would like to relive. But you can't because, like me, you are trapped. But you are not trapped in this Castle. No. You are trapped by your power and your deals." Belle could not tell what gave her the courage to speak so but she waited silently for the Dark One's reply. By the look on his face, she could tell she had struck a chord and his eyes had glazed over as if he was reminiscing of other days and of memories that he would not tell her. She licked her lips.

His eyes focused once again on hers and he gave a curious stare, "Very well," he finally answered, "You shall be aloud out of the Castle doors-" Belle's heart swarmed with joy, "- But you may only go with my permission, and with me by your side." Then, the compassion left his voice and the imp returned. "Don't want you running away now do we, dearie?"

"No, sir," she shook her head, happier than she could explain. She tried to keep herself calm and under control so that he did not see the joy that seemed to be radiating from her skin.

He smirked, "Very good. And-" he looked at her slyly, "- if you are to go outside, then we must find you something more suitable to where. Perhaps something a bit warmer." With a wave of his hand, the purple mist returned and swarmed about her. As it disappeared, she looked down to see that she was dressed in the blue dress that had been sitting in her cell, and a long red cape was clasped around her neck.

She grinned as she looked upon her master. "You are tricky. You just wanted to get me into this dress, didn't you?"

The Dark One's eyes twinkled with mirth as he responded, "Perhaps that was a part of my reason, dearie. Perhaps." He cleared his throat, "Now...let's get this done and over with."

XxXxxXXxxx

At this time, the Dark One was having a hard time coming up with a good reason as to why he had come out in the first place. All the girl wanted to do was run about in the snow like a child. She had even taken up some of the snow in her hand and eaten it! He shook his head. Right about now would be a good time for his brain to come up with a logical reason of why he had come outside into the cold, wet outdoors. Of course, he wasn't really freezing. He had his magic to keep him warm enough- and dry. But he could still see his breath every time it exhaled, and he felt his fingers becoming chafed and coarse. More so than they already were. He let out a groan. He had been stupid, that was the only explanation. He had allowed himself one moment where he had released his hardened mindset and had showed some foolish compassion toward the girl. And now he was outside with a frolicking child, who was smiling, and he didn't quite know what to do except to stand awkwardly by.

"Don't you know how to play in the snow?" Belle asked as she stood beside him. He looked at her in surprise and shook his head. She only laughed more. "How could you not?"

He set his jaw in a firm line and replied stiffly, "Forgive me, dearie, if I do not have time to take part in such foolish nonsense."

She pursed her lips. "Enjoying nature is not foolish or nonsense." She instantly regretted her words as the Dark One looked at her with warning in his eyes. She quickly averted her gaze in submission and walked a bit faster so that she was ahead of him.

He placed his hands behind his back and watched her carefully as she ducked behind a tree. His eyebrows were raised high as he began to approach the tree. "Now wait a moment, dearie. Stay where I can see you, rememb-" He was cut off as he felt a large ball of snow collide with the side of his face. His hair was covered in flakes of snow and he felt the cold rushing through his scaly skin. He placed a hand upon his cheek and allowed the magic to flow through his fingertips and warm him once again. He then turned to a grinning Belle and looked at her with surprise that she would do something so bold as to throw snow at the all-powerful Dark One.

She frowned when she saw his serious expression. Hugging the tree tighter, she carefully chanced asking, "Can't you enjoy yourself a bit?"

"How would you like me to act, milady?" He asked a bit harsher than he had intended, but she did not flinch.

"Well, you are placing quite a bit of a depressing rain cloud over my day. I am meant to be enjoying myself."

He grinned wickedly, "And you can't be happy unless I join you?"

Belle blushed. That had not been what she had intended to say at all. She just stood there silently and watched as his face lit up in delight at having been victorious. He nodded his head in compliance. "Very well, dearie. If that is what you want." He slowly knelt down to the ground and took some snow into his hand, carefully molding it between his fingertips. Belle just watched him, her eyes becoming wide as he stood and faced her.

"You wouldn't-" She began to protest.

"Ahh-" he squealed, "I think we both know I would." And with that, he drew back his hand and let the snowball fly towards her. Belle held up her hand to shield herself, but just before it hit her, a magical burst caused the snowball to rupture and she was met with an even larger torrent. The heaviness of the snow threw her to the ground where she lay momentarily stunned.

When she finally did move, she sat up in the snow, using her hands to prop herself up, only to see the Dark One grinning profusely, obviously pleased with having proved his point. Belle was unwilling to allow him the victory and just smiled all the more. Falling back upon the snow, she began to move her arms and legs back and forth.

She heard the crunching of snow and knew her master was approaching her. She closed her eyes only to hear his voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel, of course." She tried to stand up on her own, but fearful of ruining her project, she slowly held out a hand to the man before her. "Could you help me up?"

She tried not to shake as she felt her palm being pressed into the hand of a monster. She tried not to act as if his very touch burned her. His fingernails were an inky black and his tanned fingers were rough and scaly. But they were warm, and she found that his touch was not entirely as bad as she had first imagined. The Dark One seemed less than pleased to be grasping his servant's hand in his but he helped her up nonetheless. And it was he who released her hand quickly, as if her touch repelled him.

"Thanks," she replied quickly and he offered her a hasty smirk.

"It is time to return to your work, dearie."

Belle was disappointed but would not show it. "Alright, Master." She replied instead, and she offered him a small smile.

He walked on ahead of her but it was Belle's voice that caused him to stop. "Thank you for letting me outside, Master." He continued on walking then and Belle was left wondering if he had heard her.

But he _had..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kudos to TamyG for noticing that the last chapter was an alludment to the winter scene in **__**Beauty and the Beast**__**. You just won some serious virtual brownies my dear!**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing of "Once Upon A Time" or Rumbelle. But if you don't know by now...I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

Belle remained in that dress. She had no choice anyway. Her dress had magically vanished when her master had snapped his fingers. She thought for a brief moment if she had been naked for even a split second. This thought brought a blush to her cheeks and she shook her head. She certainly did not remember such a thing, and surely she would have noticed. Wouldn't she have? 

The servant had more important things to think about than the state of her modesty around the infamous Dark One. Currently, it was the task of making him a meal. He had, in fact, been kind enough. For the first two weeks she had been here, he had given her time enough to adjust to the many tasks she had to fulfill around the Dark Castle. He had made both his and her food by magic. But now, he told her, it was time for her to start making the meals. He had not told her why there was a sudden change in his dietary desires, but Belle could guess. She thought that perhaps he desired an actual cooked meal. Surely, the conjured dishes did not taste as good as a hot, home-cooked dinner. How long had he been in this Castle anyway? If it was as long as she thought, and she doubted he could cook, he had probably not tasted a physically cooked dish in many years.

That, of course, did not mean that Belle desired the task anymore than before. She doubted his desire for a home-cooked meal would be fulfilled. She was a princess—or had been a princess-she had never cooked a meal before in her life. And she certainly did not know how to start now. So, she decided on a simple meal. After opening the cupboards, she realized that they were stocked full of plenty of items of food. She _had_ to be able to make something.

After tripping over the leg of the counter, she nearly missed a close collision with the pantry. Belle had always been clumsy...one very unprincess-like quality, but it had been something she had never been able to lose. No matter how hard she tried.

She stoked the fire to a lively roar and watched for a moment as the sparks flew to the ceiling of the cast-iron stove. Placing a pot upon the stove, she began to boil the water for soup. Surely soup couldn't be difficult to make, could it? She very carefully-and very slowly- managed to cut up the assorted vegetables. Beans, carrots, potatoes, celery, and threw them into the pot. She added a dash of salt, and perhaps far too much pepper, and stirred the broth. Taking a sip, her lips instantly curled as she tasted the bite of spice, but she figured the rest tasted just fine. Reaching out to take the handle of the pot, she touched the burning hot metal. Her hand flew back and she bit back a yell as she felt the tingle of pain course through her hand. Her lips was bleeding from biting down on them so hard.

"Blast it all." The Princess swore under her breath. She rinsed her palm under a cold stream of water before taking a rag this time and using it to block the heat from the pot. Taking the pot off of the hot oven, she brought it to the large table in the Great Hall. She quickly ran back for the bowls and spoons. He would be there any time and she certainly did not want to be late...especially after he had warned her with a sneer not to be.

She was just ladling the first bowl of soup when he appeared with a haze of purple smoke. Such an action had become normal for her and it no longer caused her to jump like it had used to. She continued to serve the hot soup as he smiled maniacally at her and approached the table.

"Ahh, dearie, I see you are on time. Did you find it easy enough for you?" He took a seat and sniffed at the soup. "It isn't going to be awful, is it?"

Belle glared at him but soon realized he was joking. She let out a small grin, "I guess you'll just have to find out," she teased back. The Dark One didn't answer as she winced slightly.

"You are hurt?" He asked a bit more concerned than he liked.

Belle shook her head, "It is nothing. I just burned my hand."

He motioned to her. "Come here," he commanded softly so as not to frighten her. She cautiously allowed him to take her hand and turn it so that her palm was visible. A long red line ran across her palm, her flesh was bubbling and blistering. The skin at the wound was beginning to peel back, and was becoming scaly. Belle hissed in pain as he ran his fingers across the wound, his fingertips feather-light as he traced the burn. To her dismay, the servant began to notice that she did not particularly hate the feeling. Of course, the pain was still there, but his fingers running trails across her palm was not entirely unpleasant. She suddenly felt the urge to close her eyes and revel in the feeling, but she shook the thought from her head. _What is wrong with me?..._

Before she could answer her thought, the familiar purple smoke began to circle around her wound and she squealed as the pain returned stronger this time. It was the man before her that steadied her, his hand held her strongly in place. As quickly as it had begun, the smoke dissipated and Belle looked down to see her hand completely healed. There was no scar, and no pain. She smiled softly as she looked up at the Dark One.

"Thank you, Master." She flushed slightly as their eyes met. She bent her head lower so that he would not notice the crimson shade her cheeks had taken.

He smirked and released her hand. "It is of no matter, dearie. Now how about some soup?" Belle nodded, thankful for the distraction from the tingly feeling. But it was no longer the feeling that had been in her hand. It had traveled down to her stomach, and she hated it. Especially since it had been caused by her master's touch.

She handed him the bowl of soup...the first meal she had ever braved to make. She served herself a bowl as well and took a seat to the right of him. However, she would not eat first. She figured that it would be respectful to always allow him that privilege, and she wanted to see if the soup was really as bad as she dreaded.

The Dark One's expression was enough to confirm her fear. He began to punch his chest as he choked hard. His eyes began to water and his eyes were screwed up in a grimace. Belle quickly looked away, unable to bear the shame of her failed meal. That and she was frightened. How would he punish her for such a disgusting dinner?

She was surprised—nay shocked- when it was not his rage that she heard, but undeniable laughter. She slowly raised her head to look upon the beast. He was banging his fist upon the table and his eyes were watering even more...but from tears of happiness. His laughter was not the usual mocking, high-pitched squeal that made Belle's skin crawl. It was a real laugh, deep and heart-felt. Belle found she quite liked the sound of it and it made her grin at her own failed cooking experience. But nothing shocked her more than the split second she thought she saw the Dark One flash her a genuine smile. Belle thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Surely, he would never smile at her, no matter how awful her meal had been.

"I don't find what's funny, Master?"

The Dark One's laughter died down to chuckles. "You're meal was a disaster, my dear! A complete disaster!"

Belle looked at him in confusion, "Forgive me, Master, but I thought you would punish me."

"Punish you?" He squealed, "Punish you for such an amusement? I haven't had a laugh like that in centuries!" Belle looked at him, shocked.

"You never laugh?"

Suddenly, fearing he had said too much, his expression became hard again and he coughed slightly. "Well, no, I don't, Belle. Now how about we have something a bit more...edible?" He smirked and with a wave of his hand, the heavy quantity of pepper lifted itself from the bowl and threw itself into the flames of the fireplace.

Belle was still quite scared to taste her creation but she watched as her master ate it with very little difficulty. She cautiously lifted some into her spoon and took a small sip. To her surprise, it tasted just fine. It tasted more than fine. It was actually good. "What did you do to the soup?"

"I did nothing, dearie," he replied, "I just removed your hideous amount of pepper." He watched her as her lips turned into a delicate smile.

"That means-"

"What does it mean, dearie?" He watched her curiously.

Belle giggled, "It means I am really not that horrible of a cook after all."

"I never said you were." He offered her a gentle smile and began to eat his soup again. The girl at his side was still giddy from her accomplishment.

Once they were finished, she brought the dishes back to the kitchen and washed them quickly. The Dark One had always done that with magic, but she had insisted that she just clean them up quick. She really did hate magic and her master was beginning to see that more than ever.

It did not take her long, to her relief. She found that she didn't really care for washing the dishes in the soapy water. She quietly entered the Great Hall and her eyes instantly fell to the spinning wheel. Well, rather the man who sat at the spinning wheel. As had become her own practice, after the dinner was always finished, she would come into the Hall as silently as she could and she would just watch the Dark One spin the straw into his gold. It was a short time, really just a few moments, but she would watch his face relax and calm. His facade as a monster would slowly disappear as he lost himself in the rhythm of the spinning wheel. A small smile would grace his lips, it even caused her to grin ever so slightly. He actually seemed normal...like any other man. But then the moment was gone all too soon and he sensed her presence. The mask was once again pulled over his face and his expression stony and unreadable.

"What are you to do tonight, dearie?" He asked as he stopped his wheel.

"I was thinking I would read, but I see you have no books." She sounded a bit disappointed, "I do so love to read."

"What, pray tell, do you enjoy?"

She smiled and she slowly approached him. Her hands were behind her back as she watched him, "I read nearly everything. On a night like this, quiet and peaceful, I think I would read a foolish love story. Something easy to read."

The Dark One smirked and snapped his fingers. A book landed at her feet and Belle slowly reached for it. "That should suit your fancy just fine."

Belle grinned at his thoughtfulness. And she was eager to finally read something. She, emboldened by the book in her hand, took a seat at his feet and quickly opened the pages. So entranced by the words on the page was she that she did not notice that he had begun to spin again.

But the whole time he sat there, the Dark One could not forget. He could not forget how that girl was so close. How he could pretty much feel her breath upon his knee. Why would she allow herself to sit next to such a monster? He shook his head and allowed the rhythmic sound of the spinning wheel to take over his thoughts.

-That is until a couple hours had passed- and he was awakened from his dream-like state at the feeling of a weight upon his thigh. He lowered his eyes slowly and nearly reeled when he saw that his servant had fallen asleep...her head had rested itself against his leg. He suddenly desired nothing more than to run his fingers through those long brown locks that seemed so inviting, but he withheld his hand and just stared down at her. What was he to do?

He gently stood to his feet, being careful not to waken her. Placing her book aside, he lifted her into his arms and cradled her body against his chest. Her cheek rested against his shoulder and he shuddered underneath her small frame. He hated to touch her, to defile her with his beastly hands, but he found himself relishing in her warmth, the feeling of her body pressed against his, and he walked her to her room, a small smile of contentment on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, good news for all ya fans! I've decided Tuesday is going to be my official uploading day. So now you know and can look forward to a new chappie every single week! You wanna know why? 'Cause I love all ya guys out there!**_

_** Also, just a random fact. I am officially obsessed with the band Within Temptation! You should really check them out. "Somewhere" is a song that is perfect for OuAT, and "Memories" is so beautiful! I love "All I Need" too. **_

_** What are your favorite bands? Let me know and I can look them up. I love music and try to listen to everything I possibly can! They also help me when I'm writing so...yeah. :)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

The Dark One frowned as he lay her there on her pallet. She looked so peaceful, a delicate smile was placed on her lips, her cheeks were rosy with health, and her beauty seemed more apparent than he had ever noticed. The long lashes, the mahogany brown curls, the red of her cheeks perfectly contrasted with the milkiness of her skin, and her curves were elegantly placed.

Against his wishes, he found himself sighing, relaxing, as her beauty weaved a spell around him. And then he awoke from his sweet reverie and remembered where he was and how that beauty had been in his arms only moments before. The feeling of her in his arms still made him warm at the thought, his tongue had become dry, and he shook his head. _What is wrong with me?_ He reprimanded himself. Giving a mental kick, the Dark One refused to soften towards the girl even a bit. She was his servant after all, and that was all she would ever be to him. Never a friend, certainly never a lover.

He brushed his hand across his face in frustration, and grunted. _Belle. _Well, her name definitely suited her. No. He would not think like this. She was pretty, a beautiful face to add to his collection, and nothing more. He had many a servant before. What could possibly make her different. He glanced back down at the girl and in that instant, he knew what separated her from all his past slaves. She was beautiful, and yet she remained humble, passionate, and kind-hearted. What a wonderful personage wrapped up in that lovely body.

Dismay overcame him as he frowned. He was thinking of the wretch once again, and he despised her for it. Turning to leave the cell, he chanced one last look back at the sleeping girl and his eyes caught, for the first time it would seem, the desperate conditions of the prison room. A steady trickle of water was running down the back corner near her cot. Her bed was nothing but a hard pallet with fresh straw. No blanket or anything. The mold upon the stone made him reel as its musky scent hit him. At that moment, he felt a draft and realized that it was from the wind blowing in the outside world. The girl seemed to shiver too, but did not awaken.

The Dark One's lips were set in a firm line. He really was a beast to put her in such conditions. Her rosy cheeks looked paler now and her smile vanished as she sought to keep warm, wrapping her arms more securely around her small form. Perhaps, he would give her a better room. Of course, just until the winter passed. Then, she could come back to the dungeon when it was less cold. _After all, it will never do to have an ill serving wench_, he told himself. But in the back of his mind, he knew he was pitying Belle, and he knew that he was giving her the room as an act of kindness. No strings attached. This thought made him squirm uncomfortably, but he could not change his mind now that it was already settled. He would give her the room for her own personal comfort.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

Belle awoke the next morning. Her joints were stiff from her uncomfortable bed, her fingers were numb, and she felt dirty. As she stood up, she nearly yelled in pain as her muscles contracted. She remembered the night before, not personally, but through her dreams. She could remember the warmth of a fire and the soothing crackle of its embers. She could remember her peaceful sleep, she had slept more peacefully than she ever had since she had come to the Dark Castle. And then, she remembered the strange feeling of arms wrapping around her, and she vaguely knew that she had been carried down to her dungeon room. And then the peace had been snatched away as the wind had blown harder and the cold had become more severe. She sniffled, no doubt she would be sick by the end of the day.

Her thoughts were broken by the creak of the door and heavy footsteps. She frowned. She was not ready to leave the dungeon to her work. Already the fatigue of sickness was upon her and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Even if her place of rest was in a filthy, cold cell.

The master of the Dark Castle opened her door with a flick of his wrist and she was met by the sardonic grin and the dark, opaque pupils. She stood to follow him, but he stopped her with his hand and she stood there, confused and slightly frightened.

He seemed kind of nervous, the emotion hidden behind his eyes, but evident in the tapping of his hand upon his red vest. He stopped this annoying motion when he found Belle staring curiously at his fingers. Placing his hands behind his back, he looked her in the eye and cleared his throat to speak, but it was her who spoke first.

"Was it you who carried me down here when I fell asleep?" Belle really didn't know why she would ask something such as that and the unfamiliar glint in his eye was enough for her to wish she had never said anything.

Her master surprised her, however, when he nodded his head and said in a low grunt, "Yes." He blinked, "You fell asleep," he flailed his arms about, "I couldn't leave you laying there." Her look made him blush slightly and he cursed himself. "After all, you're place is in the dungeon." He finished with a hard tone.

Belle nodded and walked forward. "So what shall you have me do?"

"Eager for work, eh, dearie?" He winked. Belle tried to side-step him but he blocked her way. "Now wait just a moment," he smirked, "I have something I would like to tell you first." And just like that the hesitation had returned, which he desperately tried to hide behind his eyes, and gave her an emotionless look. "When I brought you down here last night," he began and he saw Belle blush slightly at the thought of his carrying her. This made him smirk and gave him the courage to continue, "I noticed your rather...erm, harsh...conditions. I have decided to give you a room on the second floor in the east wing. That is, until the winter has passed." His tight expression looked upon her as he saw the suspicion clearly written in his servant's eyes. His voice was restrained with disapproval as he asked, "You are not pleased with this?"

Belle shook her head, "No. It is just-" she appraised him with a sweep of her eyes and the suspicion dripped from her voice as she countered, "Why are you doing this? Why show me kindness?"

The Dark One sneered, "Well, don't think it a kindness, dearie. I can't have you being sick." Belle didn't seem to believe him and she frowned. Impatiently, he stated, "I thought you would have been pleased to have a reminder of home."

"No matter how hard you try, this place will never remind me of my home!" Belle argued, appalled that he should assume she could ever be happy here, "It will never remind me of my loved ones or the life I knew!" Her eyes flashed angrily as the Dark One only grinned.

He laced his fingers together in front of him and a sly glint was in his eye. But Belle saw something else. It was restrained anger and she knew that if he pushed him any further, it would be dangerous. She pursed her lips as she waited for him to reply. He giggled as he stepped closer. Belle wavered and he forced her to step back until she was nearly leaning against the wall, "So you admit that you miss your home and family?"

Belle stared at him shocked at his foolish question. "I gave up everything, my life and my family, to save them. Of course I miss them, you beast!" She spat out and tried to push herself away from him, but his arms reached out and he held her firmly in place. Belle turned her eyes away from him and refused to look at him. The Dark One knelt closer so that his lips grazed her ear. "A beast, my Belle? You don't even know how much of a beast I can be. I have done far worse than snatch a young girl from her family, and I would do it all again." His voice began to grow louder as his hands clamped harder on her wrist.

"Stop. You're hurting me," Belle couldn't help but wince.

"Oh, am I?" Her master sneered into her ear, "I hadn't noticed!" And he began to squeeze her wrists harder until Belle was squirming underneath him, trying desperately to escape his grasp, but it was useless.

Satisfied with her pain, the Dark One released her hands and threw her onto the hard stone floor, "You will never leave here! Do you here me?" He roared in loosened rage, "I will never let you go!"

Belle forced herself to look into his eye and he saw the glint of a tear falling down her cheek, "You will never let me go because I am not your servant! I am your prisoner!"

He sneered angrily at her and pointed a finger down at her cowering form, "You are right, dearie. You are my prisoner, and you shall sleep in this dungeon for the rest of your miserable life! You will wish for hell before you find it!" With those threatening words, he stormed out of her room and she heard her door click.

Massaging her wrists, she whispered, "You don't think I am already in hell? You know nothing, beast." And she let her sobs echo throughout her cell, her heartbroken cries traveling all the way up to the Great Hall where the beast now sat, trying desperately to lose his anger in the gentle spinning of his wheel. But he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the sadness and fear and hidden wrath in the girl's eyes.

_**Review Please, dearies. Until next Tuesday!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Belle woke up to find that she was not asleep on her pallet. She was in a soft bed, blankets tucked all the way up to her chin and the faint scent of lavender was in the air. She heard the chirp of the birds and felt a gently breeze from behind her. Turning her body so that she faced the breeze head-on she saw that she was looking out onto an open balcony over a beautiful garden. She smiled as the the sun streamed through the doors. Filled with recognition, she giggled and lept from the bed. Pulling the purple robe around her shoulders and sliding the slippers onto her feet, she ran to the balcony and looked out upon the landscape below._

_ She sniffed gently and knew the scent to be from the lavender bushes that grew. The sun streamed onto her face, splashing her with its radiant rays. She saw the gardener and the workers. Squinting her eyes to movement in the distance, she nearly reeled. A knight was riding forward on his beautifully golden steed. He was dressed in navy blue embellished in gold twine. His handsome face looked sturdily ahead. "Gaston," she whispered his name. It was true then. Somehow she had made it back home. She was here. In her bedroom. Home..._

_ SHE WAS HOME! Somehow she had escaped that horrid monster and had made it back to the castle. She squealed with joy and ran to the door of her bedroom. Opening it, she ran into the hall. It was empty, which she inwardly was gladdened at. In her state of dress, it was probably for the best. She ran down the hall as fast as she could towards her father's room. "Father! Father!" She shouted as she burst through the door into his room._

_ She stopped abruptly when she noticed that his room was dark and she instantly blinked hard to adjust her eyes. She gently crept towards the bed as she saw a large, huddled mass laying on the bed. "Father?" She asked as she approached closer. What was wrong with him? Is he sick? She thought for a split second of calling for help but she shook the thought from her head and continued to get closer._

_ "Papa? Please, papa, wake up. Papa!" She reached out a shaking hand and grasped his shoulder. Ir was soft to the touch. His robe. Slowly, she turned him onto his back to face her. She screamed as her hand flew back and the robe was replaced by dragon-skin leather._

_ "What is the matter, dearie?" The being sneered. It was not her father. The Dark One._

_ "What have you done with my father?" Belle demanded to notice as she began to shake._

_ The Dark One got up off of the bed and slowly began to approach her, "I did nothing, dearie." He reached out a finger and stroked her cheek. His finger was surprisingly soft as he smiled at her. But she did not like the smile. It was menacing and made her squirm._

_ "Get off of me!" She tried to push his arm away but he held her firmly and clenched his finger upon her skin. His long nail scratched through her skin and she knew that she was bleeding._

_ He laughed with mockery, "What is wrong? What is wrong?"_

_ Belle screamed again as she felt herself become enveloped in purple smoke._

Papa! Belle sat straight up and shouted in fright. She shook hard as she sought to remember where she was. The prison. She was still in that dungeon. She had not made it home. Unclenching her hands, she reached up to her cheek and caressed it softly. There was no scratch. "It was just a dream, Belle. Just a dream."

She jumped as she heard the loud boom of a door as it was closed. _He is coming._ Belle curled her knees up to her chest and tried to wind herself into a tight ball. She felt safer that way, more protected. Soon enough, she saw the prison door open and she was filled with dread of the day to come. But more than the dread of work, was the fear that rose into her throat as she laid eyes on him. He stared hard back at her, his lips curled in a feral sneer. The same sneer that he had worn in her dream. She averted her eyes from his and wrapped her arms closer around her. "What are you going to do to me?"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to punish you, if that's what you're worrying about." Belle visibly relaxed but the menace in his eyes put her on her guard. "At least," he raised a finger in the air, "No punishment in the form of corporal." Standing up straight and gesturing to the door, he smirked, "Consider you're work load doubled."

Belle refused to stand up as she raised an eyebrow. She tried to steady her breathing, "Doubled? But I can barely do the work you already have for me." Her voice cracked in the end and her spirit broke as he merely squealed in delight. Hadn't last night affected him at all? Hadn't it hurt him just as much as it had her? It certainly did not seem so.

"I suppose that is you're problem, dearie. But consider as of today, you're work to be heavier. At least until you can learn to give me some respect."

Belle chuckled mirthlessly and it seemed her old self had returned, "If you wanted respect, perhaps you picked the wrong girl to bring here."

The Dark snickered at her. "Perhaps." He flourished his hands. "But perhaps I wanted a horse I could tame."

Belle opened her mouth at the thought of being compared to an animal. _Indeed. But I think it is you who needs to be tamed_, she thought bitterly but wisely kept quiet.

Her master nodded at her silence, seemingly pleased, and grabbed her roughly by the arms, "Very well then, dearie, to work we go."

Belle tried not to squeal as his nails dug into her skin. She would certainly have bruises by morning. They turned a sharp corner and she could not help but moan as his hands tugged at her flesh. She opened her closed eyes when they finally stopped and saw to her amazement, the largest staircase she had ever seen.

Her master broke her thoughts. "This staircase leads to the second floor. And there is an identical one which leads to the third. You are to wash them until they shine. I want to see my reflection in them." He coughed at the thought of seeing his ugly features in the polished stone. Glancing at his servant, he knew her too to be thinking of the same thing. Shaking his head of the thought, he sniffed. He glared at her hard. "I am giving you full access to this castle, Belle." He wagged a finger in front of her, "But you are not to enter any of the rooms on the West Wing. The East Wing is for you to explore. You will be allowed to clean the rooms there."

Belle gasped at him and was about to express her thanks when he smirked and the momentary softness was gone. "But I doubt you will be able to do that today. You have two staircases to clean. Better get to work." Belle hesitated and he nearly shouted at her. "That would mean NOW!"

Belle hurriedly ran to the marble stairs and noticed a large bucket filled with water along with several rags. She looked upon the stairs and sighed. Glancing behind her, she saw that the beast was gone. The stairs were so large, how could he ever hope for her to clean both in one day. The thought made her shiver in fear of what he would do should she not fulfill the task. This was enough motivation for her to pick up a rag, dip it into the water, and begin cleaning the incredibly dusty staircase.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

It was nearing two in the afternoon, when the beauty reached the top stair of her first staircase. Letting out a deep breath of exhaustion, she finished her swipe and turned to look at her work. Pleased, her face lit into a triumphant smile. Surely, he would have no complaint with how clean his marble shone. And then her lips sunk into a frown as she realized she still had a whole other staircase to clean. How would she ever do it in the few hours she had left before dinner?

Wincing, she looked down at the next matter. Her hands. The skin was red and raw. Her palm was beginning to peel. Her fingers were wrinkled and pruning. "Oww..." She moaned as she took one of her rags and wrapped it around her one hand. She found that the task was too difficult for her to do with the other palm and she sighed and finally gave up with trying. Standing up, she nearly screamed as her legs burned from kneeling for so long. Her knees nearly buckled underneath her and she reached out her hands to balance herself.

"Beast..." she whispered under her breath. Even after all she had done yesterday, she didn't deserve such a punishment, did she?

Picking up the bucket and wad of rags she began to haul the already filthy water to the next stairway. Looking up, she noticed with dismay that it was just as large as the previous. She knelt down and began to wipe the first marble stone, when a glint of light caught her eyes and she saw a door slightly ajar. Looking around her, she wondered if he was in there.

Inching closer to the door, she reached out a hand to open the door but then stopped herself as if she had been burned. _Am I allowed to go in there? Well, this is the East Wing. He only forbade me the West Wing._ Her hand reached out again but then stopped. _But I do have so much work left to do._ Her curiosity eventually won the battle. _I guess I could use a quick break. Just a couple seconds._

She slowly opened the door and sighed with relief when she found that it did not creak ominously. Peering around the sunlit room, she searched for any signs of her master but there was none. Seeing that it was safe, Belle entered the room and began to look around. It looked to be a small sitting room. It was surprisingly clean, as if the Dark One came here often. But what drew her attention most was the balcony that stood against the right wall.

Remembering her dream faintly, she opened the door to look out upon the beautiful, forbidden landscape. She saw the white of the snow, the glistening ice crystals that hang from the trees. _Beautiful_. She approached the railing and leaned out over the edge. She felt the cold piercing her skin and breathed in the refreshing winter air. Her hands slipped on the icy rail and she nearly fell over the edge. Catching herself just in time, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't fall, dearie." She heard the all-to familiar voice behind her and startled. How had he managed to sneak up on her? She quickly turned on her heels, prepared to give her apologies, when her foot slipped on the slick marble. She felt her back slide over the rail and her arms flailed wildly around for support. But there was none. She slipped farther over the edge. It was happening so fast, nearly the blink of an eye and her life would be gone.

But just before her legs fell from the rail, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up so that she was sitting on the rail. "Careful, dearie," she heard a soft voice near her neck. His breath tickled her ear, "Wouldn't want to fall, now would you?"

Belle knew not what to do except wrap her arms around his neck as she shivered from both the cold and the fright. She felt him tense underneath her but he did not release her. Wait. _Him! He had saved me. He rescued me from my death_. Belle was momentarily stunned as the thought hit her. He had not let her die like she would suspect.

Letting out a deep breath, she whispered into his shoulder, "Thank you, Master." He again tensed but he held her firmly.

"I will never let you fall." He drew back from her to look in her eyes. He made an impish face and squealed, "I can't be losing my caretaker!"

"You could always get another one," Belle mumbled as she averted her gaze.

The Dark One remained quiet, stunned that she had remained in his arms this long. He leaned forward once more to embrace her quivering and frightened form. "You're alright, aren't you?" He didn't know why he would ask, but he felt like he should. Poor thing. Was nearly scared out of her skin.

Belle nodded against his shoulder, too distracted by the feeling of his nose digging through her hair, his cheek pressed against her cheek. His flesh warming her through. It had the pulse of a man, and was warm as a man's flesh is warm. So caught up in her thought was she, that she did not hear what he said next. "Hmm, master?" She questioned.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he responded in a barely audible voice as he forced himself to release her and walk her into the safety of the Dark Castle. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle smiled softly at him, "Well, then. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rumpelstiltskin." She walked past him to get back to her work. And for the first time, Belle considered the idea that perhaps this monster was more of a man than she had originally thought. A wonder in and of itself.


	8. Chapter 8

_** I know. I'm a day late. You all now have permission to slay me with your words. But I beg of you! Please show me mercy! **_

_** Yesterday was a very busy day and I just couldn't find the time to dedicate to this chapter, and I most certainly did not want to rush writing it. The reason I was busy—should you wanna know- was because I was preparing queries to send out to literary agents considering my finished book The Stone of Hope. I had sent one out a couple weeks ago and received a letter of rejection. So, now it's time to move on and find another agent who would be happy to stand behind my creation.**_

_** Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing. Wish I did. Don't. So please refrain from suing me. I got enough on my plate already.**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Rumpelstiltskin inwardly cursed himself for the slight weakness he had afforded to Belle the night previous. He did not regret giving her his name. If truth be told, her calling him 'master' was becoming just as bad as everyone calling him the Dark One. He longed to hear her call him by his true name. Perhaps then, even to himself, he would seem more human. But why should he feel more human? He was the Dark One, a monster, meant to strike fear in everyone and everything. Wasn't that what he wanted? _Not with Belle... _And then, he had caught her. Well, of course, he had caught her. She had been right. He could have gotten another caretaker, but he was content with Belle. There was something different about her and he wished to delve between the different layers of what made her Belle. Just as he silently wished she would do to him. And then, he had held her.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. He had held her rather than release her like he should have. Even for a prisoner, a servant, she had still smelled fresh. She had smelled clean, his nose had detected the faint scent of lavender, and he had allowed himself a split second where he had buried himself in the pure scent of Belle. He closed his eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Damn."

"What was that?" He heard a clear voice behind him and he turned to face the woman clad in blue. She was holding a tray in her hand which she placed on the table.

Rumpelstiltskin quirked his lips in the makings of a smile while he stood up from his spinning wheel. "Nothing I can assure you, dearie."

"Your tea, Master?"

He nodded as he walked up to her. She handed him the teacup and blushed when her fingers accidentally brushed against his. Rumpelstiltskin's face remained stony as he nodded his thanks before adding, "You do know my name. I would prefer you use that instead of that horrid title."

Belle grinned at him, "Of course, Rumpelstiltskin." _Perhaps, this is the first step to us becoming friends,_ Belle mused inwardly, _Wait! Why would I even consider a friendship with the Dark One. Perhaps it would make things mor_e_ bearable around here. _She looked up at him to see that he was staring at the teacup she had given him, and was refraining from drinking. "What is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked displeased but shook his head, "It is nothing"

Belle nodded and took the tray in her hands, "Well, if there will be nothing else, Mast—Rumpelstiltskin, I will get on with my other chores." She turned to leave, but Rumpelstiltskin's voice stopped her.

"Would you like to stay and rest for awhile?" Belle was suspicious but his voice was soft and so she turned around.

"Why?"

The Dark One fiddled with his teacup. _How was he supposed to tell her that he just wanted to remain in her company, rather than retreating into his darkened and ludicrous thoughts?_ He giggled and pointed a finger up in the air, "I will make you a deal. You have a cup of tea with me, and the remainder of your chores can be left unfinished. Except for dinner of course. Do we have a deal?" He held out a hand to her and Belle thought for a moment before smiling, and taking his hand. He sat down at the table and Belle took the seat opposite him. Before her eyes, the tea tray vanished and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"Don't worry, dearie." He sneered mischievously. He pointed a finger at her, and with a puff of smoke, a cup filled with piping hot tea was before her. She took it in her hands and realized that it was the one that she had chipped all those weeks before. _Why would he choose this one? Surely, he has unbroken china around here somewhere._

Before she could think of an answer, there was another puff of smoke and the teacups had been switched so that the Dark One was now in possession of the chipped cup. "I'll be taking this one."

"Why?" Belle asked in confusion.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, but the imp in his voice was gone, "We don't want those lips being nicked by a sharp shard of pottery, now do we?" Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them and turned his face away to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. He had not blushed in centuries. Not even Milah had succeeded in that. He cleared his throat and, with magic, made the red disappear. He looked to Belle and noticed that she too was struggling in a losing battle against the crimson of her cheeks. Before he could dwell on how lovely she looked when blushing, he spoke, "Yes well, the real reason I desired your...company...was to tell you that I have a deal to make this afternoon." He looked at her and she averted her eyes. Probably still out of embarrassment. "And I want you to come with me, dearie."

Belle's head shot up and she looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "You wish for me to come with you?"

He nodded and giggled manically, "I can't be leaving you all alone in this Castle. Wouldn't want to return and see that my caretaker had escaped."

Belle nodded but her lips were already smiling, "I don't care why you want me to come, at least I am going!" She took another sip of her tea but her face was still beaming.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" He asked in amusement at how such a small thing could make her so happy.

"Because, Rumpelstiltskin, I am unable to see the outside world anymore. And, don't take this the wrong way but sometimes in the Castle, as large and spacious as it is, I still feel...trapped."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyebrows rose and his lips quirked up a bit, "Believe me, dearie, I can say that I completely understand what you are saying."

Belle wanted to ask why he should feel trapped in the Dark Castle when he could leave whenever he wished it, but she knew that it was not her place and she kept quiet. Instead she asked, "When do we leave?"

"You run along and take care of these teacups. Grab a cloak and then we shall be off." Belle ran off in a hurry to do her bidding and returned in several minutes.

"You really are in a hurry, eh?" He teased her and cursed himself when he discovered that the only reason he did such a thing was to see her face light up and that endearing smile spread across her lovely lips.

She nodded but then bit her lip nervously. "Master," she wrung her hands a bit, "I—erm-I do not have a cloak to bring."

Rumpelstiltskin only smirked and snapped his fingers. "Never underestimate what magic can do, dearie." Belle looked to her shoulders and noticed that she was wearing a lovely brown silk cloak, clasped around her neck with an emerald pin in the shape of a feathery leaf. "There you are. And now we shall be off."

He led her out through the doors of the Grand Hall, made a right turn, out through another door, and then they were on the cobblestone path in front of the castle. Before Belle, stood a black carriage with gold embellishments. The inside was completely of dark velvet. But what caught Belle's attention the most were the two magnificent, ebony black horses that stood ready to pull the carriage. They shone like the sun. Rumpelstiltskin noticed her happiness and helped her into the carriage.

"But can't you just transport us to where you are going? Like you did when you brought me here?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he took his seat opposite her, "I could, but transporting someone else along can be dangerous. The two could become separated and stranded from one another, and I couldn't have that. Plus," he laced his fingers together, "I thought you might prefer this better."

"I do." Belle smiled her assurance as the horses began to pull the cart, "But there is no driver, how do they know where to go?"

"Magic, dearie. This carriage had been enchanted to bring me wherever I tell them."

Belle reached across the space between them and took his rough hand in hers, "Thank you." Rumpelstiltskin tried to squelch the lump in his throat and grinned back. _How many times is this girl going to thank me? I don't deserve it. _

Belle released his hand and gazed out of the window and into the forest. Pine trees surrounded them, snow was on the ground. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. Rumpelstiltskin noticed and he asked if she was cold. Belle nodded somewhat sheepishly and the Dark One flourished one of his hands and instantly Belle felt warm.

"There." Rumpelstiltskin said satisfied. The color had returned to her cheeks. Then, the remainder of the ride remained silent as they just enjoyed the silent companionship.

The carriage came to a halt nearly an hour later and Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "Looks like we're here, dearie." He stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to her. The first thing Belle noticed when she stepped out of the carriage were the hundreds of beady eyes staring nervously at them. They seemed shocked to see such a beautiful lady on Rumpelstiltskin's arm.

"Tell me something," Belle whispered as she teased him, "Did you bring me here just to show me off to these people?"

He smirked, "You catch on quite fast, dearie. Perhaps that was part of my reason." Belle giggled at him and this seemed to confuse the townspeople even more.

Rumpelstiltskin led her through the crowd to a solitary hut that sat adjacent to the local market. "Now listen to me." He instructed her, "You are to remain very silent. One word out of you and you will never come with me on these ventures again. Make very little eye contact. Got it?"

Belle nodded forcefully and crossed her arms as her master led her into the house. There was no one there and Belle huffed.

"What is it, dearie?"

"Really? You didn't even knock! You could at least show some manners." She bit her lips as he gave her a warning glare and then he giggled.

"Yes, I could. But we're not in your castle anymore, princess." He placed a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet and then Belle saw the strangest thing. As she looked at him, she noticed that his eyes became dark and emotionless. A sneer was on his lips and he flourished his arms about much more than he normally did. The Dark One had taken Rumpelstiltskin over completely.

He let out a shrill whistle and placed a hand to his ear, "I got your call, dearie. Come out, come out before I lose my patience."

It was a few more seconds before there was a slight shuffle of feet and then a short, rather fat man appeared from behind a sack of grain. "I- I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, Dark One."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled impishly, "The Dark One always comes when he is called!" He pointed a finger at the man who was trying desperately to not quake in the monster's presence. "Now what is it you desire?"

"P-p-please, sir. My wife and I are poor and she is with child. This way of life is n-n-no way to raise a child or my wife. We have very little money, and many a nights have gone hungry. We-"

The Dark One raised his hands and squeaked, "I don't want to hear the intricate details of your lifestory." He looked at the man darkly and growled, "What. Is. It. You. Want?"

The man shivered more than ever, "I w-want-t comfort, money, a more comfortable home."

"Then, it shall be done, of course!" The look of relief was quickly snatched from the man when Rumpelstiltskin added, "For a price."

The man licked his lips and nodded, "Name your price. Anything."

Rumpelstiltskin was silent for a moment and Belle watched him curiously, wondering what he would demand if he was to give this man wealth. She clasped her hands and for the first time, the man seemed to notice her dark silhouette, hidden in the shadows.

"Who is that?" He asked suspiciously.

The Dark One waved a hand at him, "That is none of your business, fool. Now onto your price. In a few months, you shall have a precious gift, no? In return for comfort and wealth, my price is quite simple." He patted his stomach, "I want the child your wife is carrying inside of her. Once it's born, of course." Belle nearly gasped at such a high price and her cheeks became flushed with anger. Her eyes held pity for the man whose mouth had dropped open wide.

He sputtered, "B-b-but, please, Dark One, have m-mercy. Take anything, anything else, but not the babe."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed in mock, "From what I understand, you have nothing else. Your child is my price. Take it," he bent low so that he could whisper into the man's ear, "Or leave it."

The man's eyes were brimming with tears but he managed to shake his head. "No. That baby will be the most important thing in our lives. Get out." For the first time, it seemed he had found courage. "Get out now, Dark One!"

"As you wish," the monster bowed and smirked, trying to hide his disappointment, "Wish you would change your mind, dearie."

"Come along," he grabbed Belle's arm and led her out of the hut and through the gossiping crowd. Belle hated the stares the men and women were giving her. She heard several cries of infants and her heart leapt for the people who were living in fear of such a man as the Dark One.

She stepped into the carriage and caught the eyes of a small girl, nearly six years old. She gave the child a small smile, but the mother pulled the girl from Belle's view.

The Dark One sneered at the villagers before the horses took off and left the small town behind. When they were far enough away, he chanced a glance at the woman sitting across from him, and was met with a hard, stony glare. He could tell she was disappointed but he would not let it get to him.

She remained silent for several more minutes before saying, "There really is darkness in your soul."

"Darker, dearie, much darker." Belle's eyes softened a bit as she saw that he admitted it with a menacing grin. She looked at him with something that appeared to be pity. "You think that bargaining for that man's child is the worst that I have done? How about all of those ogres I killed for your father? Hundreds upon hundreds of lives ended with a snap of my finger."

Belle sighed and did not answer. Instead, she turned to look out the window and drain away her thoughts in the beauty of the winter wonderland. "I pity you, Rumpelstiltskin," she muttered under her breath, but he heard her and merely let out a small sigh.

_I know you do, dearie. But you really shouldn't. It won't do any good._ He fiddled his fingers together and for the first time, he felt bad for the deal he had attempted to secure.

"I have heard rumors that you make deals for children." Belle spoke up and broke his thoughts, "But, if I may ask, why?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and smiled softly. The look nearly made her reel. For a moment, she had seen a small look of what he had been like as a man. She saw the vanishing twinkle in his eye as he replied, "I see parents who mistreat their children and I want nothing more than to free those infants. That man was poor and would have had no means to provide for his babe. I would take the child and try to find him a family that would love and care for him properly."

For a moment, Belle wondered if he was telling the truth. Surely by what she had heard, this monster could care less whether someone lived or died. But then she saw the truth in his eyes, and for the first time it seemed she understood what he had tried to do for the family. In a hidden, somewhat twisted and sinister way, he had been trying to save the child from a life of poverty. And for the first time, it seemed the beauty and the beast finally understood each other.

_**So extra long chapter just for you guys. Be friendly and R-E-V-I-E-W!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do you spin so much?" She asked as she stared at him curiously. She had been content to stand there and watch him methodically turn the wheel. The creak was melodic and soothing, but the straw continued to be turned into gold, and the gold wrapped up into small bundles.

All the sudden, the creak of the wheel had stopped and his hand remained suspended in thin air. Fearful that she had asked too much, she hurriedly tried to apologize. "I am sorry. It's just you've spun more straw into gold than you could ever spend." She felt her assessment was practical and beyond truth. Every night for the last month she had been kept in this Castle, he had sat at that spinning wheel. She was not complaining. In fact, it helped to calm her racing mind. But now, when he was not busy taking her along with him on his deals, he would sit and spin and spin. Until he was having her gather straw for him several times a day from the storage cellar where he contained it.

She thought he would never respond. He was quiet but the wheel did not resume its steady creak. He finally sighed and replied simply, "I like to watch the wheel. Helps me forget."

Belle raised an eyebrow and watched him. "Forget what?"

Rumpelstiltskin was silent again and if she had been able to see his face she would have seen an expression of barely concealed alarm. Feeling like he had said too much already, he ignored her question. "I guess it worked!" He let out a giggle and Belle could not help but laugh at his jest.

Surprised that he should hear such a giddy sound escape Belle's lips, lips which only a week ago were cursing him and damning him to hell, he turned in his stool so that he could see her. The genuine glee in her eyes was enough to bring a small smile to his lips. He watched her as she stood upon the tall ladder. Her fingers traced the hem of his curtains before she gave a hard tug. The curtains stubbornly remained in their place as she tried again.

Raising himself from his stool, he began to approach where she stood. "What are you doing?" He asked quizzically.

"It's nearly spring, we should let some light in here. Humphhh!" She moaned as she tried to pull the curtain down with no success. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin she sighed in exasperation. "What did you do? Nail them down?"  
Without hesitation, he answered, "Yes." His face was perfectly serious and Belle just giggled at his silliness. She then wrapped the curtain more firmly in her fist and she tugged. Harder and harder each time. A tear in the fabric rang throughout the room and then, without warning, the curtain fell down to the ground. And Belle fell with it.

In a mere second, Rumpelstiltskin had stepped forward and stretched his arms out to catch her. She landed gracefully in his strong arms and she sat there for a moment, too stunned to speak. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her skin. Her arm that was wrapped around his neck was buried into his thick hair. He was trying desperately not to shake as he felt her body in his arms, safe and sound.

"Th-thank you." He looked down at her in amazement. If she was feeling just as strange as him, she did not show it. He released her and her heels hit the floor.

"It is no matter," he replied with a flourish of his hand, trying desperately to find the imp-like being within him. It seemed that for the past week, ever since Belle had went with him on that first business transaction, she had been playing a silent part in keeping that particular part of him at bay, hidden within his scaly folds.

She smiled shyly at him and he could see a faint blush on her neck. "I will put the curtains back up,"she promised but he shook his head.

"No. Don't worry," he motioned to the fabric laying on the floor, "I will get used to it." True, the light had been unbearably bright when the curtains had first fallen, but now he was beginning to see more efficiently. He smirked at her before turning away. His expression was one of curiosity and confusion. He had caught her?

He _had _caught her. Belle smiled to herself at the thought. She felt his arms wrapped around her and his breath upon the flesh of her neck. Her chest had seemed to fit perfectly against his body, curves countered perfectly with his modest muscularity. She patted her dress to straighten it. That had been the second time he had caught her. The second time he had saved her from an untimely death. She now knew that he was not as bad as people made him out to be. There was good buried beneath his layers, and she, even if no one else could, saw it.

She succeeded in bringing down the rest of the curtains, with Rumpelstiltskin's help. He would use his magic to loosen the nails and the fabric would crash to the floor with ease. She did not fall from the ladder again and when she was done, she found her feet planted firmly on the ground of the Great Hall. She looked to her master and saw him once again at the spinning wheel, but the wheel was not turning. His hands were in his lap and he appeared to be deep in thought. She turned her back to continue with her chores when his voice stopped her.

She looked back at him and saw that he was now standing and looking at her. "Wait, Belle," he repeated, "I have something I wish to show you." He flicked his wrist towards the door and she followed him to the large staircase that only a week ago she had spent the entire day scrubbing until her flesh was raw. He led her up to the second floor, turned to the right, and went down several feet before he stopped at the third door.

"Why are we here?" Belle asked in confusion before he grinned mischievously and winked at her.

"You'll see," he said, sounding far too much like the imp again. He pushed open the door and ushered her into a decent sized room. The walls were yellow as the sunshine, the ceiling was high. A large window stood directly opposite from her and she could see the landscape of winter. She turned to him and frowned.

"Why have you brought me here?"

He motioned to the room and grinned, "This is your room now, dearie. You will find that the bathroom is right through that door. While up here, you shall be kept safe from the cold, wet, and you will be protected." She was silent and he frowned slightly, "You would prefer the dungeon?"

"Oh, of course not!" Belle finally found her voice. "I love it. Thank you so verymuch!" She flitted around the room. She saw her large wardrobe, the bookshelf with several books. She turned to look at her reflection in the vanity and was shocked to see how much she had changed. Her cheeks seemed rosier, her eyes held a brighter spark. _It must be from the excitement_, she tried to convince herself but when she glanced at Rumpelstiltskin, she found herself blushing slightly. _Has he really done this to me? _

She smiled at him. He was still standing in the doorway, watching with fascination as the lovely creature before him turned to her bed and leapt upon the feather-stuffed mattress. She plopped her back against the pillows and just gazed up at the canopy in contentment.

"You may stay here for awhile more, dearie, but do not forget that I still want my dinner served on time."

Belle hummed in satisfaction, "Of course." She turned her eyes to look at him, "Anything in particular you would want?"

He smirked slyly and giggled, "Surprise me." He stood there for a moment more before turning to leave, "See you soon, dearie."

Belle closed her eyes and smiled. _This had to be a dream. And if it was, then she never wanted to wake up. She was perfectly happy where she was. In the home of a supposed monster who she was slowly beginning to tame._

And then she fell fast asleep.


End file.
